Lucy's Boy Problems
by QueenFandom
Summary: Something unexpected one day at Tail Hills, and Lucy has to be the one to take care of the aftereffects. Mystogan and Edo-Lucy shows up, and things get even more hectic. Lucy harem! Rating may change. More info & backstory inside!


Backstory: _After the GMG, the Dragon Duo and the rest of the Sabertooth team joined Fairy Tail, and Sabertooth disbanded. Yukino also joined, and Natsu was kicked out of his home for government reasons still unknown. Lucy moved and got the platinum keys. Cobra also joined with the excuse that he "wanted to be by his snake." (Not really, and you'll find out why later.)_

**At Fairy Tail's Boys Dorms… —Nobody's POV—**

"Truth or Dare, Laxus?" Sting asked excitedly, a pink blush staining his cheeks with his drunkenness taking effect.

"What a sissy's game. Why don't we all just say who we like and be done with it. That's what we're gonna ask anyway…"

"What?" Sting pouted.

"Laxus-sama is correct!" Freed declared, his right pointer finger, and his right hand pointing into the air dramatically, while barely looking up from his book.

"Fine, let's do it," Billow added, sighing. "Do it! Do it!" his 'babies' squealed. **(A/N: I'm just gonna write that afterward, not who's saying it; I'm lazy.)**

"Natsu, you go first."

"Luce."  
>"Lucy," Gray added, glaring at him.<p>

"Cosplayer."

"Lucy."

"Lucy."  
>"Fairy-san."<p>

"Lucy—"

"Hold up!" Gajeel bellowed. "Is there _anyone_ here, other than Jet, Droy, Romeo, Elfman, the exceeds, the old men, and Alzack who doesn't like Bunny Girl?" Silence. "Oh no." He rubbed his temples.

The not-as-dense-as-he-seems Natsu shouted, "Well, I'll beat you guys in a fight for her." which successfully started a brawl.

"So, who are our rivals?" Freed asked Rogue, who was writing in a yellow notebook, both in Freed's runes.

"Gajeel, Natsu, Cobra, Gray, Laxus, Jellal, Sting, me, you, Bixlow, Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Orga, Rufus, and the list goes on—"

"—Lyon stared too long—"

"—Don't forget Dan—"

"—That guy she met and almost went out with—"

"—Pretty much any guy she meets—"

"—Edolas counterparts, likely—"

"—Probably Zeref—"

"I WILL WIN HER!" they all roared. And that was how "Tail Hills" officially blew up.

**With Lucy… —Lucy's POV—**

I heard a knock on the window. I opened it, and… Mystogan and Edo-Lucy climbed in.

"What're ya guys doin' here?!"

"It's a long story…" Mystogan shifted on the couch. "I had a position I found in the storage named 'true home.' It's supposed to find your real home, and since I was lonely, I took it and ended up here. And then I climbed in the window and—"

"—I know that part."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry," he said bashfully, rubbing his neck.

"Anyway, what about you, Edo-me?"

"I was with him and saw another that piqued my interest. It was supposed to let me go where I wanted for a while. I wanted to be here, so I could help you with your pathetic excuse for fighting" here Lucy sweat dropped "so I came here."

"Well…thanks? Do you guys wanna stay here? Edo-me, you should probably not go to the guild… they'll freak out. Mystogan, they'll understand you better."

**Time skip morning… —Lucy's POV—**

I put on a pink skater skirt and a lime green V-neck sleeveless sweater. I was walking out the door when…

"You are _not_ showing _my _face out there wearing _that!" _Edo-Lucy shoved me in the bathroom with a re bodysuit, and some skull earring. I let my hair down, and unwillingly put them on with some knee-high boots, but knew not to protest. "There." I ran into the guest bedroom and shook Mystogan. He looked at me cutely, hair mussed.

"We need to go," I said firmly. He got dressed and we left, but not before Edo-Lucy showed me a few of her favorite moves and ordered me to be back at 6 for training.

**At the guild… —Rogue's POV—**

Master Makarov ordered us to clean up, and told us we would have to stay with another member when—_BANG! _We heard shouts and cheers from downstairs. We ran out of his office to see the commotion. There were… two Jellals? Ants explained. Next to him was… that Lucy? She looks hot. Not that she doesn't normally, but still.

"Edo-Lucy's back!" Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Natsu screamed, along with those who seemed to recognized her. Lisanna looked at her curiously, seemingly considering her.

"Got a problem?"

"N-no!" they said.

"Flame breath!"

"Underwear head!"

"Stripper!"

"Pyro!"

"SHUT UP!" Lucy got them in a hold. "Techcnique number 45: Pretzel!" and indeed they looked like one. "Stop fighting. Now, I need to talk to Master."

"Y-yes! Of course, ma'am!"

"And don't call me that!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Ugh." She smacked her forehead, blue lines under her eyes.

**—****Lucy's POV—**

Ha ha! They really thought I, Lucy Heartfilia, was my Edo counterpart! Oh, yeah! I opened the door to Master's office, and shut the door softly.

"Lucy Ashley!" he said, confused.

"Master, it's me, not Edo-Lucy. I'm gonna train with Edo-me, and I'll be back in a while. So, yeah. Mystogan has come back, and will take temporary hold of my house."  
>"Perfect! the boys who destroyed the boys' dorms can live there."<br>"…fine. Well, take my mark off, and I'll leave by the end of the day." I spend the rest of the day acting like Edo-Lucy (who, by the way, gave me a TATTOO IN MY SLEEP. Like, what the heck?). I hope Lisanna didn't notice… and Mystogan sweat dropped a lot. What's up with that? But, whatever. At 6 on the dot, and arrived at home, where Lucy Ashley was waiting "patiently."

"Okay, we'll (a) work on endurance (b) lift weights (c) do martial arts (d) magic power higher (e) get you new keys. Okay, give me 100 push-ups. Ready?"

"No!"

"Go!"

**At the guild… —Nobody's POV— **

"Brats! Lucy left for training. She has a lacrima, and i'll leave one here so you can contact her. Like this!" He pressed it slightly, and Edo-Lucy appeared.

"Wassup?"  
>"U-um, where's Lucy?"<br>"Who is it?" they heard. The lacrima turned toward the voice. There stood Lucy in her birthday suit (naked) trying to cover herself with her hands. This, of course, caused every male in the room to get a nosebleed. "Lucy," she cried in desperation, "turn it back!" and she did so.

"I'm afraid she doesn't want to see you at the moment," Edo-Lucy said formally. _No duh, _they thought, sweatdropping.

"Well, bye Lucy," Master said as the lacrima cut off. Then he turned to the guild, wiping the blood from his mustache. "I'm sorry we couldn't *ahem* take to her." And many males promptly fell to the floor from blood loss. "I will call her later, though." He noticed the fallen mages and smiled seeing that even his grandson had fallen to his favorite members' natural charms.

While Mira smirked deviously.

**Meanwhile…**

"How could you, Edo-me?""

"Did you see those boys? They _fainted _from my body!"

"My body too!"

"Yours too, and that's why I'm letting you flaunt it! I thought you'd like that after you almost went to the guild with those weird clothes!"

"What? Flaunting is _not _taking a bath and someone _else _showing the experience to the _whole entire guild, _who I'm gonna see again for _billions of years!_

"Hmph. Now call your stupid cow spirit and work on your magic storage. Capy-con, right?"

"Capricorn, idiot."

**Back to the guild… —Gajeel's POV—Time skip 3 weeks—**

"I miss Lucy," Natsu whined.

"Aye," Happy said sadly.

"Shut up, flame brain," I said irritably. "We all miss her."

"Yes," said a voice behind me. "I'm sure you do. And she has gotten much stronger. You might not even recognize her when you call her, which you haven't done yet, by the way…" I turned around, just to become face-to-face with Lion boy.

"Whatcha want?"

"I have a message for the guild." He opened a letter, the type of magic one. A projection was shown above it when he activated the magic circle, showing a tan and freckled, yet scarred girl. She wore clothes similar to Cana, along with golden hooped earrings. She had blonde hair, and she bowed. Then she grinned toothily, showing her pearly whites.

"Hey, it's me," she said. "Lucy! I just wanted to check in on you guys cause you didn't call…" here she was interrupted by Loke, who appeared next to her, putting his arm proudly around her. He kissed her hand, much to the annoyance of many of the male guild members. She blushed, but continued. "I hope you guys aren't wrecking my house…" actually, we loved it and her, so we kept it in perfect condition. Almost. I mean, there's a few dents here and there, but we covered it in pink duct tape, so that should be fine. Plus, we wanted to keep her scent in there. She laughed like ringing bells. I smiled, but just a bit. I _do_ have a reputation to uphold. "I'll be back in a week for a week to visit, and I can't wait to show you guys my new spirits! Also, Levy, I finished the story!" Shrimp clapped her hands and squealed excitedly while jumping enthusiastically up and down. "Nyame _did _save Mya,but dropped her with the Paticha…" She went on and on, with Levy seemingly understanding all of it, all the while grinning happily. "Anyway, I love y'all, I miss you, but I gotta go. Sayonara, see you soon!" They both disappeared, and like dropped the letter gracefully on the counter, and returned to the Celestial World in a flash of light.

"I wonder if she met any boys," Mira sang, twirling around behind the counter. We frowned, but she remained oblivious. I imagined when Lucy came back…

**Time skip 1 week —Lucy's POV—**

Ashley gave me a week to stay there "and no later, or you'll do double training." Of course, I still had to do my training, just with a different setting. I opened the guild doors, making them _bang!_ as they hit the wall behind it. A table flew towards me, and I jumped to it, pushing off of it in midair. I did a somersault over people's heads, and twisted, jumping from people's shoulders to the bar, where I landed on my hands on the stool, doing a handstand. I flipped over, and sat down on the stool, setting my elbow on the table, my hand holding my chin thoughtfully.

"Hey, Mira, a strawberry smoothie, please?" The said woman gasped, hugged me over the table, then bustled back to get me one. I smiled in thanks and paid her. She held her hand up in a refusal of the money.

**—****Nobody's POV—**

The brawl died down. Her friends came over and chatted.

"So, did you meet anyone special?" The boys strained to hear over the drunken sounds of the guild. Lucy blushed.

"Well, some of my spirits are kinda—" _Poof! _A man with blue-green hair, a brown vest, and black jeans showed up, burying his head in the crook of her neck. The boys burned with jealousy, Natsu literally.

"Did you call me?" he asked, blowing in her ear, and smoothing her hair. Mira squealed in the background.

"Hey, Perc. What's up?"

"Just wanted to see your pretty face." He kissed her cheek.

"These are my besties: Mira, Cana, Levy, Erza, Lisanna, Yukino, Minerva, Juvia…" she listen them off.

"Hey beautiful!" _Poof! _More male spirits crowded her.

"This is Draco," she explained, gesturing to the red-head hugging her from behind, "Cetus," the white-bluenett playing with her hair, "and Leon, Loke's brother," the auburn-haired male on one knee in front of her. "They're really nice and are awesome friends!"

"Maybe a little more than friends…" Cetus hinted. "You summoned me in your bathtub." Lucy pouted cutely.

"You know I forgot I was naked. Anyway,you know I love every last one of you!" She kissed each boy, and the girls giggled. The spirit boys all saluted, and they disappeared.

"Oh, and I also met a boy named Namal. He's pretty cute!" The boys' hearts sank, deciding they had to win her heart faster. "He has orange hair and brown eyes… come _on_, Namal!" she shouted.

"Don't scream my name… only at night," a voice said smoothly. In sped a handsome teen. He wore a black muscle shirt, and red shorts with white lines running down his legs. He also had a blue stud in his left ear.

"Oh, stop it. I know you're just playing." Lucy slapped his arm playfully, and he grinned down at her. "Guys, this is Namal!" The watching boys grunted, hating everything about him, making Lucy giggle at their antics. The girls smiled, and Mira had sparkles in her eyes, thinking about each couple name.

"Lelu! Perlu! Nacy!" she murmured. The male dragonslayers and god slayers growled slightly in response.

"C'mon, Nam! What'd you like?"

"A vanilla smoothie."

"Now, let's get your stamp. Come _on!"_

"Okay, okay!" She grabbed his hand, snapped her hip up, and vaulted over the railing of the S-class floor. In midair, they both twisted till they were on their feet. They got up and raced off towards the Fairy Tail's Master's room, having to tell him about Namal's magic.

—Time Skip— (Hee hee. Thought I'd just tell you? No, you get to vote in the comments! I'll give you the options at the bottom of the page!)

Namal got his mark on hi right hand like Lucy, and both now had theirs blue. They both ran down the stairs.

"Can I see some of your spirits?" Levy asked curiously.

"Sure! Open, gate of the sister goddesses of love, Aphrodite and Venus!" To females appeared as the smoke cleared. They were both blonde with blue eyes, plump lips, and large innocent eyes. They both wore pink revealing bikinis with elbow-length black glows and knee-length boots. "Venus is the Roman version, Aphrodite is the Greek, so they double attack. It's kinda like Gemini, now that Gemini can turn into multiple people. They have many magics: hypnotism, they can sense possible ties and love signals, confuse the enemy, insert false memories, have someone switch sides or opinions in a fight or argument, change emotions, make someone fall in love, and see when people are lying." Everyone was glad Lucy had the power and shuddered when they thought of Mira the "demon matchmaker" having the power;

"That gives me an idea," Mira said suddenly. Everyone except Kamal groaned. "Truth or Dare, Natsu! Lucy, if he lies, tell me." Lucy nodded.

"Dare! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Kiss Lisanna, then Lucy!"

"O-okay…" Natsu did so, blushing slightly, then sat down.

"Lucy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth…"

"Do you like anyone?"  
>"Sure! I like you, Natsu, and the rest of the guild. Why?"<p>

"No… I mean, _like _like…"

"You mean love?"  
>"Y-yeah."<p>

"I don't know. It's complicated. Wendy, Truth or dare?"

"Truth, onee-san!"

"Tell the guild about RoWen."

"Well, I'm Romeo-san's girlfriend." She ducked her head down, blushing in embarrassment. "How did you know?"  
>"I have my ways…" Lucy said, winking. The guild finally registered what happened.<p>

"WHAT?!"

"A-anyway, Gajeel-san, Truth or Dare?"  
>"Dare…"<p>

—Time Skip—

Lucy ran ho,e and opened the door, the first one back. She put the key it, and stepped inside, and was surprised to see it clean. She had given Kamal a key and directions to her house earlier. She set down her travel bags, and took a long bath. _BAM! _She threw on a towel and ran downstairs. The boys were fpushing and shoving… and punching… and kicking… (-_-)

"Oi! Technique #287: Death Toll!" She raced around them, poking their pressure points until only Namal was left, who she hugged.

'Lucky punk,' the boys (minus Namal) spitefully.

"Where'd did ya'll fall asleep?" Lucy asked curiously. They pointed to the corner, where many sleeping bags were piled on each other.

"Aw, guys, thanks! But c'mon! I have a bunch of rooms." They went, to the others' confusion, to the library. Lucy grabbed a few books, then told them to turn around. they did so, and when they turned around, there was a glass museum-looking room. It was all white, and many photos and books were put in glass containers on some white pedestals. Lucy typed in a passcode on a keypad they hadn't noticed, and parts of the wall moved up to reveal _another _passage. Lucy ran down the stairs at the end of the passage, while the rest of them stumbling behind. They gasped as the reached the next room. The room was maroon, with intricate gold designs carved into it, which glowed slightly, giving the room a mystical feel. There was a swimming pool, tennis courts, etc, but Lucy just went past them and opened a (maroon) door that they hadn't noticed. They ran down this passage, and came to a circular room with many doors coming from each direction. The room was completely white, and Lucy went to the one on the very right, and came to a room looking exactly the same as the one before, where she spread her arms grandly.

"Pick a room," she explained. She turned around and left, leaving the rest to stare open-mouthed. She peeked her head back in. "And by the way, I build this house myself, so don't you go complaining." She left, humming to herself.

"Just how rich and smart and connected and powerful did Lucy get after training for the last two months?" Orga asked exasperatedly after she was out of earshot.

"Obviously a lot," Cobra mused.

"Sexy," Sting smirked, and the rest of them glared at him. They poked their head in the first room, which, to their surprise, was equipped with (a) a private bathroom, (b) a king-sized bed, (c) a TV lacrima, (d) an aquarium, (e) a giant closet and (f & g) a mini-bar and a balcony.

"How is there a balcony…"

"It's underground…"

"Magic," the rest said matter-of-factly. They all picked a room, each sharing a room with a person with similar magic or interests. When they were done, they went up a (different) passage they found in one of the rooms, and (eventually) found themselves in the kitchen. Lucy was gone and soup was on the table on a heating lacrima. After they ate the proclaimed "best soup in the world," they found the front door and opened it. They were astounded to see, instead of the front yard and the street, as they hoped, a… forest? They were even more flabbergasted when they saw Lucy, scrambling up trees, jumping between them, flipping in the air, punching trees, and seemingly having a full-out war on the forest. She then pulled out a book named "Handy Magic Spells."

After a moment of reading, she slammed the book shut and set it on the ground next to her. Then she put her palm to the earth. The part that she touched started turning liquid. "Hands," she muttered, and it took the shape of her hands, following her movements. It quickly grew, and she then said, "free" and it went on its own. Then she pointed at it and said, "Target: Me." It started attacking her, and she dodged every strike swiftly. She continued for a while, then commanded, "Dissipate," and it liquified again, this time going back into the ground. Then she looked at the next spell.

This time, she put her hand in the air, and a blue-white ball of magic energy. She pointed at a plant, and it sucked the CO2 from around it, causing the plant to wilt. Next, she blew it at a tree. When she deemed the attack perfectt she started doing martial arts, this time using both the wind and the earth as her enemy, while not allowing the wind magic to suck the air out of her. She grinned, then said, "You can stop gaping now, y'know? It's a bit unsettling. And Rufus, Cobra, good news. I found out how to prevent your magics. It's just a simple spell that Crux told me. So don't try it." Cobra, instead of heeding her warning, tried to hear her thoughts. She smirked as the spell backfired.

"And _now_," she said grandly, "thanks to the _generous_ Cobra here I can use telepathy." The other boys groaned and glared at him. "But don't worry, I won't use it unless I need to or to communicate. So, why were you here?"

"To go to the guild…"

"Oh! Come with me." She led them inside, then, instead of going to the left back where they were before, turned right and then turned left almost immediately afterward, then turned left two more times, until she reached the front again. Then she opened the door, leading them to the street. "Bye, and everyone take your keys for the house!" She handed them out, then walked leisurely back to the door, hips swaying unconsciously.

—Time Skip—

The boys woke up the next morning to music blasting in the living room. They finally found the room, only to see Lucy dancing smoothly to "Both of Us," by Taylor Swift. She put her hands backwards down her legs until they touched the floor. **(A/N: I love doing that. It feels wonderful.) **Then she put her hands through her lags and walked like that, before flipping into a handstand. They held their breaths as she twisted, bending her elbows and then straightening, putting her weight on her foot as it touched the table softly. Her weight was shifted again as she did a hand spring on the table, then used the extra boost to launch herself to the ground, where she did 5 cartwheels, and jumped 3 feet in the air, landing on one knee as the song finished, in front of them.

"How did you like it?"

"Amazing," Bixlow complemented, grinning toothily at her.

"That has been added to my memory," Rufus said, nodding at her approvingly.

"Nice, Luce!" Natsu said supportively.

"Pretty good, Bunny Girl!" Gajeel said grudgingly. Then he grinned. "Dance like that when I sing and I'll pay you."

"I'd like it better, Blondie, if I wasn't woken up for it, though," Laxus grumbled.

"Heh heh, sorry about that Sparky. And I might just take you up on that offer, Gajeel. Thanks, guys, ad your breakfast is sitting on the table."

"What about you?" Gray asked.

"I'll run a few miles, do 100 pushups or so, the meditate magically for a hour or so. Next I'll have a picnic. Why?"

"Just asking," Gray managed, stunned.

"Okay, bye!" She waved and sprinted outside.

"Woah," the boys all said in amazement. (0_0)

—Later—

"Okay, who's gonna cook?" Jellal asked.

"Not me!" Rufus declared.

"Not me!" Sting assured them.

"Not me!" Freed insisted. This continued for a while.

"Ugh. Let's just draw straws," Mystogan proposed, face palming mentally at their (non-existent) progress.

"Fine," Gajeel relented.

"Okay," Gray considered.

"Sure," Natsu said excitedly. "I'm all fired up!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

—Insert silence, glaring and smirking here—

"Ha ha! Laxus and Cobra got the short ones!" the rest of the boys crowed in glee.

"Shut up," Laxus grumbled. Cobra nodded in agreement. They grabbed some dishes and started to work. When they finished making the sandwiches, they all went outside to see… nobody. Not a trace that she was ever there except in the morning lay in the field. They couldn't smell her. Suddenly, _BAM! _a tree went down as an unknown force pushed against it. The slayers looked on, confused, as a blast of white light came out of nowhere and created a crater in the dirt. Suddenly, the spot where the light came from shimmered, revealing Lucy herself. They could smell her distinctive smell now: jasmine and strawberries.

"Hey, boys, what's up?"

"We made lunch…"

"Oh, how sweet!" She smiled brightly and flounced to the kitchen, grabbing a sandwich and sat down at the large wood table. The boys watched cautiously (she was their taste-tester,) to see how it was. "Nice!" she exclaimed as she finished. She jumped up, gave the cooks each a hug, kissed their cheeks playfully, and raced to the bathroom. She threw off her clothes once in their and heated up the bath, leaving Cobra and Laxus to touch their cheeks in wonder.

"So," Rogue questioned slowly, interrupting their thoughts, "who's gonna cook dinner?"  
>"I am!" everyone cheered. They started arguing, while Natsu took a bite of one of the sandwiches.<p>

"Ew! How did Lucy _eat _this?" he cried, staring down at the plate in obvious disgust.

"What the heck, Natsu!" Cobra and Laxus yelled. And… the ruckus continued.

—Time Skip—

Lucy slowly walked to the guild, Plue at her side. She had, thankfully, asked Crux to help her learn the language of Plue, and he had. They walked in silence, Plue understand how complicated things were, especially since she only had 3 more days till her week-long "vacation" was over. When she arrived, the girls of the guild immediately crowded her, wondering how the room situation went. Everyone was at the guild already, and, surprisingly, the guild was actually (relatively) quiet.

"Fine," she said truthfully to the previously asked question, ignorant of the expectant males eavesdropping around the guild. She smiled and laughed as they pondered her love life, until Mira suddenly said, "Say, Lucy, do you _like _any of them?"

"Yeah, it'd be hard _not _to with all of them there," Levy said cheerily, chin on her hands.

"Hm," she said, her elbow on the table, supporting her hand that her cheek was resting on. "I don't _think _so, at least not yet, but I don't know… I'm just not looking for a relationship, y'know?"

"Aw," Mira pouted. "Too bad." Suddenly, she turned into her Satan Soul form and grinned evilly. "That can be arranged."

"It's alright, Mira," Liana said comfortingly. "And it's not like she couldn't if she wanted to; I heard her figurine is the best on the market." Some of the listening male mages growled.

"Anyway, have you read this book, Lu-chan?"  
>"No, I can't say I have…"<p>

—Time Skip—

**—****Lucy's POV—**

I said goodbye to the girls and headed home, which was surprisingly quiet. I silently slipped in the door, and sat on the couch, exhausted from keeping up my cheery act the whole day. But I had a job to do before the others got home. first, I organized the library, then the study, then the rest of the house, leaving only the boys' rooms. "Okay, it is _totally _not intruding on their privacy to clean their rooms," I told myself. "Okay, I can do this." I exhaled, and stepped in the first room. This one had books lining the walls, everything neat and in its place. A few pictures of Stin and Rogue, and the Raijinshuu where on the dressers and desk. Freed and Rogue. I just swept and dusted, then moved onto the next.

This one had a few books, but not many, mostly mysteries. On one bed, tons of stuffed animals and dolls lay, and the other side's wall had tacked-up pictures of very buff men. Bixlow and Elfman. No idea how they got paired together, but whatever.

The next room I looked at was decorated with awards and certificates. There was a mini-bookshelf on top of the desk, with books on magical monsters and creatures. There were two boxes in a corner overflowing with money. I opened the closet, and two pairs of a black fluffy jacket with fake white fur lining it fell on me. Laxus and Orga. Clothes were strewn on the floor, and I slowly picked them up, finding it awkward when picking up boxers.

Ah, I dreaded this next one. Natsu and Sting's, I knew, based on the floor that was littered with wrappers and fish bones. I could barely make out the beds from the mess, which were in opposite corners. The worst was I couldn't blame it on one of them; there was a tape lining the middle of the room, separating the two halves.

I (eventually) finished organizing the rooms. Now it was time for the sleepover with the girls at Erza's, as she had many rooms reserved just for armor, and therefore and the most room. I headed out after pulling a cream tank top, black denim shorts, sunglasses, gold earrings with a pink stone, pink and gold bangles, and my traditional (fake) leather jacket, fingerless gloves, and ankle boots, along with a cloak. I didn't know why I dressed up, but they sad we might go to a convention or something similar.

Loke gave me the gloves. He said they were like his rings. They, when I wanted them to, glowed red and made my thrusts stronger, however they didn't do magic attacks like Loke's. I looked at the mirror, trading the scar going from just below my right eue to where a nose piercing would be on the left side of my nose. I sighed and headed out, zipping up my jacket and wrapping my cloak more tightly around me as a blast of cold air hit me.

—Time Skip—

When I arrived, Cana, Mira, Erza, Levy, Carla, and Wendy had already arrived, and were already doing their own thing.

"Yaho, Lu-chan," Levy greeted, standing up and dragging me over to the couch she had sat on, reading of course.

"Yaho, Levy-chan!"

"Look at this book!"

—Time Skip—

Once everyone had arrived, we all sat in a circle, talking over the master plan.

"Okay, I have this afternoon, tomorrow, and the day after till I have to leave." We wrote ideas on what to do down using magic pens in the air, and crossed them off, leaving the voted favorites.

"So we're going to…"

**MWA HA HA! This is probably my longest chapter. Comment pairings. Lucy can have up to 3 mates, and the the runner-up (4th) will get a story all to themselves with Lucy. Comment!**

**Ciao, QueenFandom~nya!**


End file.
